Um Presente Inesquecível
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: Era aniversário de Jo Harvelle. Ela não queria comemorar, porque terminou um relacionamento recentemente. Bela Talbot, sua melhor amiga, comprou o melhor presente de sua vida. Um presente inesquecível... *Universo Alternativo*


**Um Presente Inesquecível**

Era uma tarde chuvosa na casa de Jo e Bela. As duas universitárias moravam juntas desde que começaram as suas aulas na faculdade. Sempre foram muito amigas, se conheciam melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, sabiam de coisas uma da outra que os outros jamais desconfiariam. Estavam sentadas no sofá, conversando sobre a aula de filosofia do Professor Chuck Shurley.

Jo Harvelle era uma garota linda. Era loira, baixinha, tinha lindos olhos castanhos e um sorriso fofo que atraia a atenção de qualquer um. Harvelle era uma garota simples, estava sempre de jeans e camisetas claras, cabelos soltos em seu estilo natural e pouca maquiagem. Já Bela, era o oposto da loira. Seus cabelos eram de um tom lindo de castanho claro, era um pouco mais alta que a amiga e seus olhos carregavam um verde claro intenso, sempre destacados por longos e carregados cílios. Adorava maquiagem, vestidos e não abria mão de um sapato de salto. Tão diferentes, mas tão maravilhosas.

Quando o assunto acabou, Bela olhou nos olhos da amiga e abriu um grande sorriso.

- Que foi, Bela? – A loira perguntou, desconfiada.

- Já sei como vamos comemorar seu aniversário amanhã. Eu já liguei para a Meg, a Ruby, a Lisa e para a Anna. Vamos naquele bar novo, perto do shopping. Paquerar um pouco, beber bastante... – Ela disse toda entusiasmada, mas Jo não parecia tão animada - O que foi, amiga?

- Eu não queria sair amanhã – Jo sentiu-se um pouco mal por não estar animada para sair com as meninas.

- É por causa do Sam? – O sorriso da morena diminuiu significativamente.

- Não, claro que não.

- Não mente pra mim, Jo.

- É, é por causa do Sam. Você sabe que desde que ele terminou comigo eu não quero sair para lugar nenhum.

- Vai ficar na fossa? – A morena brincou.

- É, vou ficar na fossa, sua chata – Jo riu e tomou um gole do chá que estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Aprendi a ser chata assim com você, querida – Bela sorriu e deu um beijo na bochecha da loira – Você não quer mesmo sair amanhã?

- Não quero, não... Sorry.

- Tudo bem. Posso ligar para o Cas, então? Ele tinha me chamado para sair.

- Claro, Bels – Jo sorriu de leve – Vai lá.

- Obrigada, linda – A morena piscou para Jo e levantou-se do sofá, subindo para seu quarto.

Claro que a loira não estava com vontade de sair de casa, mas isso não significava que ela queria ficar sozinha no dia do seu aniversário... Mas ela já estragou um passeio, não iria estragar outro.

–- An Unforgettable Gift –-

Bela foi para seu quarto e pegou seu telefone, mas ao invés de ligar para seu namorado, ligou para uma de suas amigas.

_- Alô –_ Uma voz suave atendeu do outro lado da linha.

- Oi, Anna.

_- Oi, Bels. Tudo bem?_

- Mais ou menos, amiga. E você? – Bela deitou em sua cama e respirou fundo.

_- Eu estou bem. Por que você não está bem?_

- Ah, a Jo não quer sair amanhã... Você pode ligar para as outras garotas e desmarcar?

_- Deixa comigo, mas porque ela não quer ir? Por causa do Jared? _

- Infelizmente – Bela respondeu e ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos – Eu já sei! Eu sou um gênio!

_- Ai meu Deus, o que você está pensando em inventar agora?_ – A voz de Anna parecia acusadora, mas ela estava debochando da amiga.

- Nada, só o melhor plano que eu já tive – A morena sorria enquanto falava no telefone.

_- Isso vai me envolver?_

- Só um pouquinho.

_- Pode falar, sou toda ouvidos_ – Anna riu, já imaginando o tipo de coisa que sairia dessa conversa.

- Você ainda tem o número daquela agência? Daquela que a sua irmã nos contou?

_- Tenho_ – Anna pensou por alguns instantes – _Não, você não vai fazer isso. Ela vai te matar._

- Vai nada, ela me ama.

_- Boa sorte, então. Pega logo um papel para você anotar o número._

- Obrigada, sua linda – Bela deu uma risada gostosa e anotou o número de telefone que a ruiva passou para ela.

_- Ah, e quer uma dica?_

- Claro...

_- Dean Winchester._

- Tem certeza.

_- Absoluta_ – Anna respondeu e deu uma risada fraca.

- Ela vai me matar.

_- Pode apostar nisso _– As duas riram.

- Tenho que desligar... Sabe, vou fazer algumas ligações.

_- Você não presta._

- Eu sou demais – Bela sentou-se na cama – Até mais, Anna.

_- Tchau, Bels._

Bela respirou fundo e pegou o papel que tinha o número anotado. A Jo realmente iria matá-la, ou talvez não.

_- Alô?_ – Uma voz feminina atendeu ao telefone.

- Oi, eu gostaria de contratar alguém daí.

_- Já sabe o nome, querida?_ – O ambiente que a moça estava era barulhento, a garota quase não conseguiu ouvi-la.

- Dean Winchester.

_- Boa escolha, garota_ – A moça riu, fazendo Bela sorrir.

- Obrigada.

–- An Unforgettable Gift –-

Depois de discutir todos os detalhes com a mulher ao telefone, Bela se jogou na cama com um sorriso nos lábios. Ela com certeza não conseguiria imaginar a reação de sua melhor amiga. Não poderia ser tão ruim, não é?

Pegou seu celular e ligou para Castiel Novak, seu namorado, convidando-o para sair no dia seguinte... E passar a noite na casa do moreno. Ele disse que sim, obviamente. Estava tudo saindo perfeitamente como planejado.

–- An Unforgettable Gift –-

No dia seguinte, Bela acordou cedo e preparou um mega café da manhã para sua melhor amiga. Fez panquecas, waffles, ovos e bacon. Conversaram a manhã inteira e depois do almoço ficaram deitadas no sofá assistindo sua série favorita.

Jo estava muito feliz naquela manhã, sentia que seu dia fosse ficar cada vez melhor. Mesmo sabendo que Bela não estaria lá, a loira sentia que algo muito especial fosse acontecer. Ela não conseguia se sentir muito bem quando estava sozinha desde que Sam terminou com ela. Ele não deu motivos para o término do namoro, nem mesmo uma pista do que ela possa ter feito de errado.

Ela sentia falta dele. E também o odiava com todo o seu coração.

Depois de terminar alguns episódios, Castiel tocou a campainha. Bela arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo, perdeu a noção da hora e não estava pronta. Jo riu da amiga e foi atender a porta.

- Oi, Joanna Banana – O moreno abriu aquele sorriso espetacular que lhe pertencia e abraçou a pequena.

- Idiota – Ela retribuiu o abraço e sorriu para o namorado da amiga.

- Feliz aniversário – Ele tirou uma caixinha do bolso e entregou para Jo.

- Obrigada, mas não precisava, Cas – A loira sorriu timidamente.

- Tudo bem eu vou jogar fora – O moreno brincou e saiu correndo para a cozinha.

- Dá meu presente, Cas! – Jo saiu correndo atrás dele e conseguiu pegar o presente, mas só depois de derrubar o moreno no chão.

- Você disse que não precisava – Ele disse, enquanto os dois riam.

- Eu estava sendo educada – Ela mostrou a língua para ele, sentando-se no sofá e abrindo o presente.

Era uma corrente de ouro com uma borboleta de ouro branco, era tão linda.

- Achamos que pudesse combinar com você – Ele sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Eu adorei, Cas – Ela sorriu e deu um abraço forte no moreno.

- Sem choro, viu? – Ele brincou e ganhou um soco no braço por isso – Sem violência também.

Ela riu e colocou a corrente de volta na caixa. E então ela viu sua amiga descendo as escadas. Ela usava um vestido preto justo, com um cinto que marcava sua cintura. Os cabelos soltos e ondulados, e lindos sapatos de salto pretos com glitter.

Estava maravilhosa.

- Nossa, onde vocês vão? – Jo perguntou curiosa.

- Ao cinema – Castiel riu, andando até a morena.

- Não é muito exagero, não?

- Nunca é demais, você sabe, Jo – Bela respondeu sorrindo.

- Bom, divirtam-se.

- Você também – Castiel disse e os dois saíram pela porta da frente, deixando-a sozinha.

Jo respirou fundo. Precisava de algo para fazer...

Ela se lavantou e foi até a geladeira. Pegou um pote de sorvete e uma colher, sentou-se no sofá e assistiu mais uns dois episódios. Estava cansada de não fazer absolutamente e resolveu tomar um banho.

Tomou uma longa e relaxante ducha, sentindo-se muito melhor. Penteou os cabelos, deixando-os secar naturalmente e colocou uma camisola de cetim cor-de-rosa. Ela adorava aquela camisola e fazia tempo que não a usava. Foi até a sala, sentou-se no sofá e colocou uma música agradável. Estava com um pouco de frio, então acendeu a lareira e se cobriu com um fino cobertor vermelho.

Após algumas músicas terminarem de tocas, Jo ouviu a campainha tocar. "Deve ser a vizinha de novo. Será que ela nunca tem açúcar na casa dela?", pensou ela. Descobriu-se, colocou seu chinelo e foi até a porta.

Quando a abriu, ela viu um rapaz muito bonito que sorria para ela. Ele era alto, tinha os olhos incrivelmente verdes e os cabelos em um tom de loiro que ela nunca tinha visto. Tinha sardas salpicadas por suas bochechas e nariz. O sorriso era formado por lábios cheios e rosados, tão perfeitos que pareciam que Deus os havia moldado pessoalmente. Ele usava uma camisa preta justa por baixo de uma jaqueta de couro preta, acompanhada por seus jeans escuros.

- Você é a Joanna? Joanna Harvelle? – O loiro perguntou com uma voz grave e firme.

- Sou sim, mas quem é você e como sabe meu nome? – Ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Meu nome é Dean Winchester. A Bela me mandou aqui para te dar o seu presente de aniversário – Ele sorriu mais abertamente.

- Ah, oi – Jo sorriu sem graça. Ela encarava o loiro de cima a baixo inconscientemente, e quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, corou – Então... Cadê o presente?

- Não vai me convidar para entrar – Dean deu um sorriso simpático para ela.

- Ah, sim... Claro. Me desculpe, pode entrar – Jo falava as palavras rapidamente. Dean era um homem realmente bonito e isso a deixava um pouco nervosa. Não era toda confiante como Bela.

- Obrigado.

Dean entrou e tirou a jaqueta, colocando-a sobre o encosto de uma cadeira. Ele observou o ambiente da casa, uma decoração muito bonita por sinal.

Jo fechou a porta e olhou para o loiro. Agora ela pôde perceber o quão perfeito era o corpo do Winchester. Tudo na medida certa.

- Bonita casa – Ele sorriu para a bela garota que estava parada na sua frente.

- Obrigada... Quer se sentar? – Ela perguntou um tanto tímida.

- Quero sim, obrigado – Dean deu o seu melhor sorriso.

Andaram até o sofá e se sentaram. Ambos encarando um ao outro. Jo admirava a beleza única que o loiro carregava consigo, enquanto Dean a comia com os olhos. Ela estava usando apenas aquela camisola e os cabelos um pouco bagunçados a deixavam ainda mais sexy. A loira percebeu que ele a olhava e ficou preocupada. Ela não o conhecia, ele poderia ser algum tipo de maníaco, ou sei lá.

- Então, Dean... Cadê o presente?

- Calma... A Bela pediu para que eu conversasse com você antes. Te conhecer antes de dar o presente – Ele mentiu, mas queria muito saber mais sobre a loira. Não conseguia entender o porquê de Bela ter o contratado, Jo era perfeita.

- Ah, tudo bem, eu acho – Jo deu um sorriso torto.

- Quantos anos você está fazendo, Joanna? – Dean iniciou a conversa.

- Me chame de Jo, por favor – Ela sorriu – "Joanna" é meio estranho... Estou fazendo 21. Quantos anos você tem?

- Fiz 23 em Março. Qual o seu signo? – Ambos riram da pergunta boba.

- Áries. E você? – Ela continuava sorrindo, estava curiosa para ver onde essa conversa iria chegar.

- Sou de Peixes... Tem namorado? – Dean perguntou, imaginando que a garota iria provavelmente corar por causa da pergunta, mas a expressão que estampava o rosto pálido de Jo foi totalmente diferente.

- Não mais... Na verdade, já faz um tempinho que ele terminou comigo – Ela tentou sorrir, mas falhou.

- Não consigo imaginar porque ele faria isso.

- Obrigada... E você, tem namorada?

- Eu não. Nunca tive uma namorada, na verdade – Ele riu com a ironia.

- Ah... Estanho.

- Como assim estranho? – Dean perguntou pensativo.

- Você é um cara muito bonito, simpático e parece muito divertido. Como nunca esteve com ninguém antes?

- Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu já fiquei com alguém. Só nunca tive uma namorada – Dean riu – Não sou virgem nem nada, entendeu?

- Ah, desculpe. Erro meu – Jo colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, um tanto envergonhada.

- E você?

- E eu o quê?

- Você é virgem? – Dean perguntou com naturalidade, era como se estivesse oferecendo um copo d'água.

- Não, eu não sou – Ela riu e evitou, por algum motivo, manter contato visual com aqueles olhos verdes. Estava envergonhada.

Dean levantou o queixo da loira com um dos dedos, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos. Ele observava a coloração escura dos olhos grandes de Jo. Eram lindos e brilhantes, donos de um incrível tom de castanho, talvez cor de café. Ela era linda.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha – O loiro sorriu de lado, ainda olhando nos olhos de Jo – Sou seu amigo, ok? Não precisa ficar assim.

- Tudo bem, Dean – Jo estava totalmente absorta nos olhos magníficos do Winchester. Aquele tom brilhante de esmeralda a prendia de formas inexplicáveis.

- Ok – Ele respirou fundo, ainda olhando para ela e lembrou-se de suas instruções para a entrega do presente – Jo...

- Sim?

- Pode me mostrar onde fica o seu quarto, por favor? – Dean sorriu sem graça.

- Por quê?

- É parte do presente...

Jo pensou por um segundo, mas sentia que podia confiar no loiro.

- Ah, tudo bem... Vem comigo – Ela sorriu e andou até a escada, olhando para trás para ter certeza de que ele a estava seguindo.

Chegaram ao quarto e Dean foi em direção à uma escrivaninha. Em cima dela tinha um envelope onde se lia "Entregue ao Dean ". O loiro abriu, sorriu e o guardou no bolso de trás de sua calça.

- O que é isso, Dean? – Jo estava parada na porta, confusa.

- É parte do presente.

- Eu sei, você já disse isso.

- Eu sei – Dean sorriu e sentou-se na cama, esperando que ela dissesse algo.

- Olha, Dean... Eu tentei, ok? Eu tentei, mas eu sou muito curiosa. Me conta, por favor – Jo sentou-se ao lado do loiro e pegou em suas mãos, quase implorando – Por favor.

- Está bem. Eu achei que nós pudéssemos prolongar isso, mas acho que não vai acontecer, não é? – Dean riu dela. Ela parecia realmente desesperada, como se saber daquilo fosse salvar a vida dela.

- Não – Jo riu também.

- Tudo bem, então – Dean levantou-se, ainda olhando para Jo – Eu sou seu presente. Feliz aniversário – Ele sorriu e abriu os braços, enquanto ela o encarava com os olhos confusos.

- Espera. O quê?

- Eu sou seu presente... – Ele ainda sorria, mas ficou preocupado. Não sabia como seria a reação da loira.

- Tá, isso eu entendi. Mas como... ? – Jo sorria confusa.

- Eu sou tipo... Um garoto de programa, vamos dizer assim – Ele sentou-se novamente ao lado dela, olhando em seus olhos.

- Tudo bem...

- E essa sua amiga, Bela, me contratou, pela noite toda, para te dar o melhor presente de aniversário que você já teve – Ele disse e ela riu, não acreditando no que ele disse – Isso foram palavras dela, é claro.

- Essa é a minha Bela – Jo sorriu – Claro que ela não me deixaria sem um presente. E o que era aquilo que você pegou na minha escrivaninha?

- Era o meu pagamento...

- Quando você está cobrando?

- 600 dólares – Ele disse, encarando-a. Ela somente sorria para ele, como se a situação fosse supernormal para ela.

- Me desculpe, mas... Tudo isso?

- Então, o certo seria 450 dólares, mas a agência quer que eu cobre mais, porque esse é meu último serviço – Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, envergonhado por estar cobrando mais.

- Último serviço?

- Eu quero me aquietar, conhecer alguém especial, namorar, casar, ter filhos... Me estabelecer, sabe?

- Entendo – Ela sorriu.

- Então... Você vai aceitar o presente? – Dean perguntou, após ficarem um momento em silêncio.

- Vou sim, Dean – Jo respirou fundo e sorriu timidamente para o loiro. Sua mente era um misto de expectativa e medo...

- Tudo bem – Ele sorriu sinceramente. Estava muito feliz por seu último trabalho ser com Jo.

- Então, como a gente começa? – Jo perguntou, arrependendo-se logo em seguida. Ficou muito envergonhada, mas foi ficando mais tranquila, sentindo a confiança que o sorriso e os olhos do loiro expressavam.

Dean sorriu suavemente e colocou uma mão na nuca de Jo, puxando-a para mais perto para selar seus lábios. O beijo começou devagar, suave e tímido das duas partes. Suas bocas se enroscavam num ritmo e sincronia perfeita. Dean passou sua mão para a cintura da loira, quando as mãos dela chegaram a seu pescoço.

Naquele quarto vazio, tudo o que se ouvia era a respiração um tanto acelerada do casal. O ambiente era agradável e o frio que Jo sentia desapareceu aos poucos. O beijo aprofundou-se, enquanto a língua de Dean invadia a boca da loira, explorando cada parte e puxando-a para mais perto.

Num ritmo mais acelerado, as mãos de Dean passeavam pelas costas e pernas de Jo, e aos poucos, sua tensão desaparecia. Ele a pegou no colo e a levou para a cama onde estavam os travesseiros, deitando-a lá. Suas mãos grandes eram firmes e suaves ao mesmo tempo. Jo conseguia sentir a excitação e o desejo percorrendo por todo o seu corpo.

Entre um beijo e outro, ele a olhava a sorria. Tentava passar um pouco de segurança para a loira, que ainda estava tímida demais. Ele precisaria ir devagar com ela, explorando seus pontos fracos e fortes, e conseguir fazê-la se soltar.

Ele parou de beijar seus lábios e partiu para o pescoço nu de Jo. Trabalhava alternando beijos e mordidas, arrancando gemidos baixos dela. Ele sorriu com satisfação e voltou a beijar-lhe os lábios.

Dean lentamente tirou a camisola de Jo e depois sua própria camisa. Ele mordeu os lábios quando viu a perfeição que era o corpo da loira. Barriga lisa, seios e quadril na medida certa e pernas longas e firmes. Estava usando um conjunto de renda preta... Fofo e sexy.

Ao ver o corpo escultural do loiro, Jo sentiu seu coração falhou uma batida. Ele era maravilhoso, simplesmente perfeito. Bela fez realmente uma ótima escolha.

Ele voltou a devorar o pescoço de Jo, que gemia baixo o nome do loiro. Os lábios obscenos de Dean desceram pelo corpo de Harvelle, passando por entre os seios e finalmente chegando à barriga. Suas mãos fortes exploravam as longas pernas da garota, causando-lhe arrepios.

Dean sorriu e voltou aos lábios, explorando cada centímetro com sua língua. Seus corpos encaixavam-se perfeitamente, as mãos do Winchester continuavam alternando entre as coxas e a bunda da loira, enquanto ela deixava algumas marcas de unha em suas costas.

Jo levou suas mãos até a calça do loiro, abriu o zíper e desceu um pouco suas calças, Dean terminou de tirar a peça de roupa, ficando somente com sua boxer preta. Ele estava surpreso com a rapidez em que a loira resolveu se soltar. Assim que esse pensamento passou por sua mente, ele sentiu as mãos suaves de Jo apertando sua bunda por dentro da cueca.

Ele sorriu para ela e a levantou, fazendo-a ficar em seu colo. Após uma intensa troca de beijos, carícias e baixos gemidos, o loiro desabotoou o sutiã da garota e beijou seu pescoço. Jo rebolava inconscientemente no colo de Dean, que gemia baixo o nome da loira.

Jo empurrou Dean e fez com que ele se deitasse, ficando por cima dessa vez. Ele se surpreendeu, pois achou que ela fosse ser a passiva. Pelo jeito estava errado. Ele nunca ficou tão feliz por estar errado em sua vida. Mas algo que ele não sabia sobre Jo era que ela só era tímida nos primeiros minutos de conversa, depois que ela se empolga, nada nem ninguém vai fazê-la parar.

Ela colocou uma perna em cada lado de Dean, que já estava mais do que rijo e beijou-lhe os lábios, provocando-o. Fez a mesma coisa que ele e desceu seu corpo, passeando com os lábios pelo tórax do loiro, aproveitando cada centímetro maravilhoso daquela pele macia. Traçou caminhos com a língua por seu abdômen e desceu até o cós da boxer, passando as mãos pelas pernas torneadas do Winchester.

Ela tirou a cueca de Dean sensualmente, com um sorriso nos lábios. Jo sentiu um frio na barriga quando viu a enorme ereção na sua frente. Ele sentou-se e a deitou na cama, ficando por cima novamente. Tirou a bela calcinha de renda da loira e voltou a beijá-la.

Jo arranhava as costas do loiro, sentindo a sua ereção roçando em sua coxa a cada movimento que fazia. Ele separou seus lábios por um momento, olhando nos olhos brilhantes da garota, como se estivesse pedindo permissão. Ela acenou com a cabeça e o puxou pela nuca, reiniciando o beijo.

Dean levantou uma das pernas de Jo e a penetrou. Movimentavam juntos, em perfeita sincronia. Palavras desconexas saíam de suas gargantas entre os gemidos. Ambos sentiam coisas que nunca pensaram que poderiam sentir um dia.

Aquele momento era quase mágico. Era como se um fosse feito para completar o outro. Os corpos, as mãos, os lábios... Encaixavam-se perfeitamente.

Jo gemia alto o nome do loiro agora, as sensações que invadiam seu corpo toda vez que Dean movimentava-se eram simplesmente incríveis. Estava quase chegando ao seu ápice, assim como o loiro. Mas ele não se aliviaria antes de Jo.

Quando finalmente chegou ao orgasmo, Jo gemeu alto e ficou ofegante olhando para Dean que finalmente se aliviou dentro da garota, gemendo com sua voz grossa.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e deitou-se ao seu lado. Retirou a camisinha, deu um nó e jogou-a num cesto de lixo que tinha ao lado da cama. Ambos estavam deitados, ofegantes e com sorrisos nos rostos.

- Uau, isso foi... – Dean disse quando recuperou o fôlego.

- Demais – Jo completou sorrindo e olhou para o Winchester.

Encararam-se por alguns instantes e Dean sorriu para ela também.

- Obrigada, Dean – Ela olhava nos olhos verde-esmeralda do loiro – Eu adorei meu presente.

- Foi um prazer.

Jo alcançou o rosto dele com uma das mãos e depositou um leve selinho em seus lábios. Dean fez um carinho em seu rosto, sorrindo para ela.

O Winchester estava pensativo. Ele adoraria ter alguém como Jo... Ela era simpática, bonita, meiga, educada e muito boa de cama. Tudo que ele poderia pedir em alguém. E tinha certeza de que ela era muito melhor do que ele imaginava ser.

Dean a puxou para mais perto e ela deitou em seu peito, estavam cansados e adormeceram após alguns minutos...

–- An Unforgettable Gift –-

Jo acordou com um sorriso no rosto. Olhou para os lados, mas não o viu lá. É claro que ele não estava mais lá. Ele não precisava.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal. As lembranças da noite passada ainda estavam frescas na mente da loira e ela deixou escapar um sorriso em seus lábios rosados.

Quando voltou ao seu quarto viu o envelope onde lia-se "Entregue ao Dean " e um papelzinho azul com alguma coisa escrita nele. Pegou o pequeno papel e leu-o.

"Bom dia, Jo. A noite passada foi uma das melhores e mais inesquecíveis da minha vida. Sério. Obrigado. Eu adorei te conhecer e espero te ver de novo algum dia. Aqui está o envelope com o dinheiro da sua amiga. Não achei certo aceitar o dinheiro depois da maravilhosa noite que eu tive. Faça bom uso.

Deixo aqui o número do meu celular, se você quiser me ligar... Ficarei muito feliz. Até mais, tenha um bom dia".

Um largo sorriso invadiu o rosto pálido de Jo quando terminou de ler. Anotou o número de Dean em seu celular. Com certeza ligaria para ele mais tarde...


End file.
